


parallels

by crankgameplays



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: But also not, Fluff, Jack is a prince, M/M, even though mark is gonna be like 17 hes still gonna look like he does right nw, kind of like a narnia au??, kindgom au, knight felix, magical au, mark isnt, so i hope u like it, sorceress! marzia, this is my first septiplier fic, warlock! mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankgameplays/pseuds/crankgameplays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mark thinks the land of monsters and fairies and kingdoms is just a dream. prince sean knows better, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue- just a dream

mark ran. he ran and he ran, as fast as his little legs could carry him. he tried not to pay attention to the loud thumps that shook the ground, rattling his seven year old body right down to the core. his breath came faster and faster, tiny eyes squinted against the wind and the tears stinging his eyes, and he closed them for half a second as they began to burn and maybe thats why he ran headfirst into the tree in front of him. he groaned, clutching his head with tiny fingers as it began throbbing. he couldnt help but begin to sob at the pain, and he heard a gruesome laugh that made his eyes snap open. the first thing he was met with was a large, scaly knee, colored in black and red and blue and it just made mark cry harder. he pressed back against the tree as hard as possible as the creature laughed above him. mark had come across many disgusting creatures when he wandered these forests, but before this he had been lucky enough to never come across a giant. that luck seemed to have just ran out.

"oh little one," the giant cooed, peering down at mark. "dont cry, it makes my meal very bitter." the following smile was twisted and cruel, and it chilled mark right down to the bone. a large hand reached towards him, and mark thought he was done for. he squeezed his eyes shut, choked on a sob, and collapsed as he heard a high, squeaky voice that made the giant stop.

"halt!" it called, and it sounded like it was right next to mark, but he didnt dare open his eyes. "i, sean william mcloughlin, prince of the laoch kingdom, command you, giant of the olc region, to slink back to the cave from whence you came, and to abide by my fathers rules to leave the humans of this kingdom alone, or have the rest of your clan face the predetermined consequences set by my father." mark didnt understand half the words that were spoken and, judging by the way the tiny voice squeaked and stuttered, as though unsure, over the words, clued mark in on the fact he had just started learning the words as well. he peeked open his eyes in time to see the giant begin to slink away, muttering curses under his breath. he looked to the right to see the figure -sean- that had spoken was turned to face him. he had soft brown hair that was pushed down with a gold crown that was embedded with blue and green gems. he had a squishy face and the clearest blue eyes that mark had ever seen in his life. he had a tiny sword in his hand, that seemed to weigh him down. he sheathed the sword and smiled at mark. "i cant believe that worked." sean mumbled in a lilting accent that, through his fear, mark hadnt processed earlier. 

"hello, stranger, my name is sean, or jack. are you alright?" he walked closer to mark and frowned at the tears in his eyes. "oh, its okay." he cooed. "no need to cry, sir, youre safe now." sean's voice was kind and calm and mark couldnt help but smile at the same time as him. he wiped his tears and stood up straight. 

"hello, prince sean," he swept into a low bow. "my name is mark edward fischbach." he greeted and he heard sean giggle. 

"you dont have to bow, silly, im just a young prince." sean waved his hand at mark. "did the giant hurt you at all? they are quite vicious creatures, and i was surprised he listened to me. i guess he was more afraid of my father, though, than me, and i guess thats why he listened, my father is a very scary man after all, i mean he is the king of the whole kingdom so id be scared of him too, but of course im not because he is my father after all. so did you get hurt?" he stepped closer to mark after his rambling, looking concerned. . 

"um, i think i got a lil scraped up when i hit the tree, but um, i should be fine." he mumbled shyly. 

"are you sure, 'cause you can come home with me and my mummy can make sure youre all good." sean offered kindly but mark shook his head fiercely.

"my mommy is gonna start worrying if i dont get home soon, but thank you, prince sean." he nodded his head carefully, trying to remember what his mommy had told him about manners. he was still shaking from the experience of being chased by a giant, and all he wanted was to go home and drink hot chocolate with his parents and watch disney movies on the couch. he wrapped his arms around himself and looked around. "i should go home." he concluded, looking back to the tiny boy standing in front of him. 

"are you cold?" sean ignored everything else mark had said in favor of stripping his green cloak off his body and handing it to mark. it was incredibly soft and warm from sean's body heat. mark tried to protest, saying that it was incredibly warm after running through the forest as fast as he did. sean wouldnt take no for an answer and mark just really wanted to go home so he sighed and wrapped the cloak around his shoulders, trying not to snuggle into the comfortable warmth that it provided.

"thank you for everything, your highness." he bowed low, trying to copy the pose he had seen in all the films when people talked to kings or queens. sean giggled again but didnt say anything about being called 'your highness.'

"come, mark fischbach, ill walk you home." is what he said instead, holding his arm out. mark hesitated for a moment before linking his arm with sean's and carefully making his way through the forest. despite this not being where he lived, he could pick his way around the forest easily when it came to needing to get home.

after a few minutes of silent walking they came across an open field. in the very middle there was a bright, glowing, purple door floating in the air. mark dropped his arm from prince sean's and stepped towards it, only looking behind him when he realized the prince was not following him. 

"is there something wrong?" he asked once he noticed the look on sean's face.

"what is this?" sean asked, looking amazed as he came up to the door and touched it. it bounced away from him, gliding across the air slowly before coming to rest in front of mark. mark set his hand on the bright gold door handle. 

"its my door?" mark was confused. "its how i get home, duh. i know youre not from where i am, but you use doors to get into your house, right?" sean nodded, still staring at the door. "well, so do i. my house is on the other side of this door. wanna come see?"

sean looked like he was contemplating it very carefully but, as he took in the darkening sky and how far away from home he was, he shook his head no.

"no, i cant. i, too, have to get home." he sounded disappointed. he took one last look at the mysterious door before holding his hand out for mark to shake. "another time, mark fischbach, and i would love to visit your home." mark cant help but smile as he takes sean's hand in his and shakes it carefully. 

"another time, prince sean." he bowed once more, opened the door and jumped through. as he rolled out of the tiny door into his closet, he dropped the emerald cloak on the floor of his closet, the only reminder of the world he had visited many times since he was five years old, and the only reminder of the young prince that he would not see again for a long, long time.

***

eleven years later, an eighteen year old mark fischbach woke up to the sound of a blaring alarm. he groaned, the sound chasing away the wisps of a dream about green cloaks and shiny crowns and scary giants. 

"what a weird dream." he mumbled to himself as he climbed out of bed. 

"mark!" he heard his mom scream for him from downstairs. "youre gonna be late for your first day of senior year, you better hurry up!" he rubbed his face as he climbed out of bed and walked over to his closet to find an outfit for school. as he ruffled through his clothes, he felt his foot touch something soft and warm. he leaned down and grabbed it off the floor without looking. 

'huh,' he thought as he twirled the strip of green fabric in his hands. 'thats weird, looks kinda like the cloak from my dream.' he furrowed his eyebrows but, before he could dwell on it any longer, he heard his mom scream for him once again. he jumped, and dropped the fabric before grabbing a random shirt from his closet and slamming it shut. walking out the room to take a shower and not looking back was the reason he hadnt seen the faint purple glow coming from his closet. the fantasy world needed him back and, though he didnt know it yet, he needed the fantasy world just as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok listen,,,, i know its really weird to have tiny baby jack know so many words but i was trying to make it seem like he was a prince that had been taught very early on how to speak very clearly and know a whole bunch of big words and what not anyway yeah just GO WITH IT anyway yeah this is just the prologue and its kinda rushed cause i wanted to get it out there but i hope you like, constructive criticism is always appreciated!


	2. welcome to the laoch kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prince sean just doesnt know what to do.

"prince sean, despite the struggles that the laoch kingdom have been facing, you have remained a strong beacon for hope through this terrible war," sean had long since tuned out the priest that had been going on and on in front of him. his words didnt mean anything to him, they were just words of peace in hopes of rallying up the citizens of the kingdom and giving them a sense of hope. his father hung off every word, his mother was weeping and his siblings, well they were just acting as well as he was. they didnt think this war could be won, and neither did he. despite being the prince, and the strongest fighter they had, the leader of the knights, he had long since given up any thought of winning the war against the naimhde kingdom. there was only one way they could be saved now, but the odds of them ever finding the warlock strong enough to aid them in battle, were slim to none. sean would rule the knights to the very end, and he would not go down without a fight. relaxing back in his seat, smiling widely for all the citizens to see, and fixing the emerald encrusted crown on his head, sean clapped along with everyone else as the priest finished his droning. he stood up, bringing his goblet with him as he did so. he held it above his head.

"people of the laoch kingdom!" his strong voice silenced everyone in the room instantly. "we are a strong and true kingdom, and one that can win this war!" he didnt believe the own words coming out of his mouth. "this is not only a celebration of hope, but a celebration of our future victory against the dirty naimhde kingdom. we can defeat them, we will defeat them, and we will not ever lose hope in that! the battle may be ugly, but all the faces i see here are beautiful, and i refuse to let the hope i see perish. i, prince sean mcloughlin, promise all of you that i will win this war, or die trying!" empty promises through a false smile, but just being able to hear the roar of faith and fiercness that rang up from the crowd, and the laughter that came not long after, sean would promise his kingdom the stars in the sky. his people were happy, and he pushed away any dark thoughts he had in favor of laughing with his sister, dancing with his mother, and drinking with his father. worrying would wait until the sun had risen.

**

the sun had not yet risen. the sun had not yet risen and yet here was sean, being dragged along by his top knight, worrying about what would happen once they had reach the library.

"felix," sean hissed, aware that the entire kingdom around him was slumbering. "felix, what are you doing? why are you dragging me to the library before the sun has even risen? are you sick? do i need to take you to see the healer?" felix was an old friend of his, but also his most talented knight and his most trusted adversary.

"i did it, jack," he was also the only person outside of his family that called him jack. "i found him, i found the warlock. we can end this war, jack, we can  _win._ " the excitement, the hope, the happiness in felix's eyes when he turned around were almost,  _almost_ , enough to make sean believe him. but he couldnt get his hopes up, they wouldnt win, and he just wanted to sleep while he could.

"felix, for the last time, marzia isnt a strong enough sorceress to win this. i love her but she cant do it," this had happened before, felix dragging him out of bed at an indecent time, blue eyes ablaze with hope and love. 

"marzia," he had whispered into the darkness of the night while sean struggled to wake up fully. "its marzia, jack, she told me she can do magic, she can win this, i know she can. shes beautiful jack, shes amazing." there was pure, unfiltered, true love seeping through every word that felix spoke, and it had done everything to raise sean's hopes above anything he had ever felt.

that is, until marzia admitted to him that she had just figured out her powers and she could barely use it to stop a fly, let alone an entire army twice her size. she apologized for an entire week until sean had to threaten a trip to the dungeons just to shut her up.

seans insulting words didnt dull felixs bright blue eyes at all. "no, jack, its not her. i swear ive done it. ive spend days researching and this has got to be it, jack, its just gotta." he stops at the door of the library and his hands are shaking as he opens it and sean doesnt say anything.

"okay, felix. show me what you got," he may not believe him but he can humor him for the time being, seeing as he has nothing better to do. 

the door to the library is slammed open with such ferocity that sean is surprised it doesnt break. he has no time to wonder over how strong the door is, though, because felix is pulling him down the rows of books to a round table at the back.

"im so close, i can do it. its here somewhere, in one of these books. i need your help, jack, we can save the kingdom," sean groaned, thunking down into the seat in front of him.

"felix," he whined, resting his forehead on the table. "i didnt know id have to be doing research, you prick." he just wanted to go to sleep, but he knew he would do the research anyway. he wanted to win the war the most, he wanted to watch his people stop looking over their shoulders, he wanted to stop watching his friends die around him, and he wanted the naimhde kings head on a plaque above his bed.

"jack," felixs tone of voice made his head lift, just in time for felix to smack down a book on the table in front of him. "its time for our kingdom to win this war."

**

they researched till the sun came up. they spend hours on end in complete silence, reading monstrous books from front to back, looking for any information on the prophecy that had been set not long ago. 

"tell me the prophecy one more time," sean rested his head in his hands, his bright green hair mussed and unruly. 

"when the kingdom of the warriors," felix began reciting the prophecy from memory. "comes into a battle no warrior can win, a skilled warlock shall emerge from the purple mist. unlike anything one has ever seen, the fierce beast shall stop the enemies from the land of the green." the last part was the only part of the prophecy that made sense - the naimhde's land was one of the greenest that sean had ever seen. "the bloodshed shall stop, and enemy fire shall quit, once you find the warlock from the land of the mist."

"theres got to be something else to this prophecy, felix, it makes no damn sense otherwise," he slammed his book shut harshly, pushing his chair back angrily as he stands up. he paced around the table, hands clasped behind his back as his cloak billowed around him.

"wait, wait, stop your floundering, i think i found it. look, theres a picture here of a purple door. its not much to go on but-" the book had already been snatched out of felix's hand before the sentence could be finished. silent mumbling is all that could be heard as sean read over the passage that accompanied the picture.

"no way," he whispered as his eyes scanned the picture. "no fucking way," for the first time in a year, since they had started losing the war, sean felt hope bloom in his chest, warm and inviting and so foreign it almost scared him, and so sudden it practically hurt.

"i know this door," he mumbled, slamming the book down. "felix, we need to go now. i know this door, and i know where to find it." the library was left as the mess the boys had made. in their eyes, the war was already over.

**

an hour later, in dreary old cincinnati, ohio, on the foggiest day of the year, mark was awoken by two strange men bursting through his closet door.

"mark edward fischbach," a heavy accent spoke his name with a smile curved into it. "i need your help." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i originally wasnt gonna add felix in but then i needed to for the story and you cant have felix without marzia so i added her in too but i dont think shes gonna be in as much as felix. also sorry i suck at making up prophecies and rhymes and shit like that. constructive criticism is always welcome, thank you so much for reading!


	3. the emerald cloak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark gives sean his emerald cloak.

mark had never been more confused in his life. two, admittedly very attractive, men had just burst out of his closet. which, by the way, had begun to glow a very bright purple. mark scrambled to crawl off the bed and grab the thing closest to him, which just so happened to be a lamp. he held it out in front of him as a warning, drawing the two blue eyes to it. they immediately looked confused, but seeming to take it as the threat it is, withdrew their swords with a sharp ringing that sounded like a gunshot in the silent air. marks eyes widened, and the lamp fell to the ground, shattering upon impact. 

"what the fuck?" mark whispered quietly, eyeing the shiny silver. the man with green hair quickly hid his sword and took a step towards mark. his eyes were desperate, and the way he hesitated before taking another step made mark relax just the slightest bit. 

"do you not remember me, mark?" he asked quietly, and his words were thick with an accent and a twang that almost sounded sad. for some unknown reason, it made marks heart twitch in his chest. 

"i don't- how did you- why are you dressed like that?" he didn't know exactly where to start on the list of questions, but his mouth apparently did, because it spoke without his brains permission. 

"ah," the green haired one chuckled, looking back to his companion, who was silent save for a small breath of air. "so you don't remember me. let me reintroduce myself, then. my name, is sean William mcloughlin, prince of the laoch kingdom. i saved your life once, mark fischbach, and i dare say you owe me a favor for that. today is the day ive come to collect that favor." he finished his spiel with a shallow bow and a sweep of his cloak, blue eyes flashing as he smiled charmingly. 

the name struck a chord deep within him, years of dreams of princes and forests pushing their way to the front of his mind. 

"no but, no. you're not real." he shook his head and took a step backwards, closing his eyes. when he opened them, the man behind sean had changed positions. he had stepped closer to the prince, hand on the hilt of his sword as he stared at mark warily. 

"sire," he spoke softly, never taking his gaze off mark. his tone was soft, almost inviting. though his accent was different than sean's, it was still there, albeit barely. "we need to get back home soon, the king and queen will begin to wonder of your whereabouts. the warlock needs to come with us." his hand tightened around the hilt of the sword, pulling it out slightly. mark felt faint. 

"oh put it away, felix, you're gonna scare the poor boy." sean waved his hand airily, flinging his cloak in front of him as he sat down on marks bed. "he doesn't remember me, how rude. he has no clue of the prophecy, or of the troubles our kingdom faces." he turned to look at mark. "ive thought of you often, mark, since we met as kids. i mean, you took my favorite cloak with you when you left, that's another thing that was rude. you're just plain rude." he babbled on and no, mark had lied. now he had never been more confused in his life. only one thing out of those sentenced made sense to him. without saying a word, he carefully sidestepped felix and walked over to his closet, which had dulled to a pastel purple. he opened it, squinting his eyes against the the light. he reached down, grabbing the small emerald cloak that he had found just days ago. it seemed to have an eternal warmth, and as he carefully handed it over to sean, he saw his eyes light up. 

"you mean this cloak?" he asked and sean nodded happily, pulling it close to his body. 

mark began to speak, but felix cut him off before he could get a word out. "sire. we need to go. he can come with, he needs to, but i don't want to stay in this strange land any longer than necessary." he looked around marks room, nose scrunching slightly. sean sighed but stood anyway. 

"okay okay, i suppose you're right." he looked over towards mark, who was stating right at him with a pained look on his face. "come on then, mark, let's get going." mark took a step away from him. 

"no," he shook his head resolutely. "nope, im not going, no." he continued shaking his head. 

"look, you may not remember, but i saved your life. now i need you to save mine, i need you to save my kingdoms life. please, mark, i need you."

distant memories surfaced to marks mind. memories? no. dreams. distant dreams surfaced to marks mind. 

"no. you're a dream. this is all one big dream. im dreaming." he was stubborn, almost as stubborn as sean, but felix was having none of it. 

"then it's a good thing you can't feel pain in dreams." was the last thing mark heard before the hilt of a sword was connecting to his forehead. he felt a brief flash of pain before he crumpled to a heap on the floor. 

"oh gods, felix, really? he weighs a ton, how are we supposed to carry him back to the horses?"

**

they managed to get mark out of his world into their own, rolling him on to the bedsheets and using them to drag him out of the door in the closet. they rested at the horses, waiting for mark to awake as there was no way they were lifting him on to the horses. 

"are you sure he's gonna help, jack?" felix asked, eyes trained on the piece of grass he was ripping in to shreds. seans eyes flicked to mark, a trickle of blood falling from the wound felix left him with. he leaned over and wiped the blood away carefully with his sleeve. 

"he'll help, felix. from what I saw of him as a kid, he is kind, and he will help." he said it so firmly, so trustfully that felix didn't dare question him again, instead pulled up another handful of grass to rip into shreds. he was startled into dropping the grass when mark sat up with a sharp gasp, eyes flashing a bright purple instead of the normal brown that they were. sean jumped suddenly, sword ringing through the air as he stood up. marks eyes immediately turned towards his, wide in recognition. 

"i remember." he whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS US SHORT IM RUSHING IM WITHOUT PHONE OR LAPTOP AND I'M USING MY DADS PHONE AND I'M TRYING TO UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN BUT I HATE USING PHONES TO UPDATE ITS SO GROSS AND MT DAD WONT LET ME USE HIS LAPTOP but don't worry I plan on updating again later today hopefully and trying to get on a normal updating schedule please just be patient with me


	4. the kingdom of warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark reads his own prophecy.

the first thing mark felt when he woke was a splitting headache, but he didn't pay attention to that, because the first breath he got was full of familiar scents and familiar noises filled his ears and he looked at seans blue eyes and he _remembered._ he felt a slight twinge behind his eyes as he spoke.

 ~~~~"i remember." he told them, eyes wide, fingernails digging into the dirt under his hands. he looked up at sean, who was staring down at him, sword held carefully in his hand. he sheathed his sword and kneeled down slowly.

"you remember?" he asked carefully and now the accent is so familiar that mark wants to kick himself for not remembering earlier, for thinking it was a dream, for hurting sean in the first place. how stupid could he be? 

"you saved me. from the giant. i was so scared that that was the last time i ever came to this place. i guess i just pushed it to the back of my mind because my brain couldn't handle the idea of an entire kingdom behind my closet." mark stood up, brushing his hands off on his jeans. he groaned, clutching his head in his hands as it began pounding again. "jesus, did you have to hit me so damn hard?" he glared at felix, who shrugged and stood at the same time as sean. 

"come on, we can have the court physician give you something to take the pain away. then we have a lot to talk about."

**

the physician, daniel, gave him a potion that smelt like a rats ass and tasted like one too. he gagged his way through it, which was met by sympathetic smiles from everyone in the room. 

"oh my god," he grimaced once he was finished with the potion. "that's the actual worst thing ive ever tasted in my life. oh my god." he shook his head and shuddered, handing the potion back to daniel. 

"i know." the black haired boy patted his shoulder gently and set the empty bottle down on the table. "but it does its job." 

he wasn't lying, mark noted, as the pain instantly began fading from his head. 

"aren't you a little young to be a physician?" he asked as daniel carefully began bandaging his head. 

"im technically not the physician. my friend phillip is, though he's not much older than me. he's out picking herbs." he finished bandaging the wound and stepped away from mark, nodding happily. 

"thanks so much, daniel. tell phillip we said hi, we'll be by later!" sean grabbed marks hand and began pulling him out of the room, yelling the words over his shoulder. daniel laughed in return and waved them away. 

"woah, where are we going in such a hurry?" mark asked as he struggled to keep up, feet stumbling underneath him. 

"i told you, we have a lot to discuss. we're  going somewhere we can discuss it privately. my chambers." sean said as he ran down the halls, armor clanking as he ran. mark sighed but allowed himself to be pulled along, skidding to a stop outside of, what he assumed, was seans chambers. sean opened the doors and pulled both mark and felix in. mark took in his surrounding slowly, eyes sweeping over seans bedroom, or chamber, as the prince would put it. despite it being in a kingdom that seemed behind marks time, it was almost normal for a teenage boy. there were no posters on the wall but there were paintings, family portraits and paintings of sean and felix. a huge bed surrounded by curtains was pushed to the farthest corner of the room, with a chest sitting at the end of it. a nightstand was on the side of the bed, a burned down candle sitting on top of it. a wardrobe was on the other side of the room, various knick knacks scattered  across the top of it. there were multiple other things scattered across the huge room, a desk and some chests, armor and green cloaks and normal clothes sat in multiple piles across the room. if the furniture weren't so old and the room so big, mark could easily forget he was in medieval times and just think he was in wade's messy room back home. this was so fucking weird, he thought. between two guys popping out of his closet, getting hit with a sword, and memories of what seemed like a past life hitting him like a train, he didnt have time to comprehend it all, but it was starting to hit him all at once. all the nerdy stories he read, all the dumb shows he watched and movies he'd wished he was in, he was seeing medieval times unfolding right in front of his face, and it all felt like a dream. it was scary almost, and if he hadn't felt the intense pain of the headache that felix had graced him with, he would still think it was a dream. his brain still hadn't processed it all, and mark didn't think it ever would. he felt dizzy and partially insane.  

"mark!" he hadnt realized someone was calling for him. he snapped out of his stupor, looking up at sean. he looked worried. 

"ive called you 10 times and you didn't look at me once. are you okay? is your head okay?" it was obvious sean was very concerned by the way he fussed over mark. 

"im okay, your highness. don't worry about me." mark laughed him off and went to stand by the bed next to felix, who was sitting. "so what's so important i had to be knocked in the head with a sword and dragged away from my nice peaceful life in the 21st century?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. sean sat down next to felix and criss crossed his legs, setting his hands in his lap. he looked at felix, who nodded at him slowly. mark felt as though he was gonna be in for a very long and serious conversation. 

"well about two years ago, my kingdom fell very ill. thankfully very few people were killed, but we were weak. my dad, the king, and my brother, the crown prince, were ill. our enemies, the naimhde kingdom, saw this as their time to strike, " sean wasted no time in jumping into the story, and mark turned to look at him as he spoke. "despite the illness wrecking our kingdom, my father was strong enough to call a meeting with the naimhde king and try to propose a truce between our kingdoms. he proposed sharing lands, forming a marriage alliance, sharing riches and what not. my kingdom was strong before the illness, too strong for the naimhde kingdom to fight. but even with all the knights we had, we couldn't beat the naimhde kingdom. we're much stronger now, and we're barely holding them back from the actual kingdom. anyway, the meeting came and so did the king, along with his son, and their kingdoms crown prince. while my father and brother sought out peace, their king and prince sought out only destruction. the naimhde's crown prince, johnathan, attempted to murder my father while he attempted to form an alliance. my brother noticed, of course, and did the only thing he could. he ran him through where stood. of course, the naimhde kingdom is our number one enemy for a reason. they're strong, especially their prince." sean cut off here, his breathing beginning to deepen out, his eyes flicking away from mark and back again and then around the room once more. felix took over for him. 

"the prince of the naimhde kingdom managed a strike on seans brother. they both died within the hour. wars been broken out ever since, and with half our knights dead and the others still recovering from illness, we've begun to lose the fight." felix finished it out quickly. mark took a minute to process this, taking in seans slumped form and the arm around his shoulder. 

"im sorry for your loss, sire, but i fail to see what i have to do with any of this." he said, utterly and completely lost. 

sean took a deep breath and straightened up. 

"after my brother was killed, i became crown prince, meaning im to take the throne after my father is dead. it is my job to protect this kingdom, to find out anything i can about it. and one day, i found a prophecy." he turned to felix, who began reciting something from memory. 

"when the kingdom of the warriors comes into a battle no warrior can win, a skilled warlock shall emerge from the purple mist. unlike anything one has ever seen, the fierce beast shall stop the enemies from the land of the green. the bloodshed shall stop, and enemy fire shall quit, once you find the warlock from the land of the mist." he nodded towards mark once he had finished. 

"there was a picture in the book, a picture of the door you went into all those years ago, mark, and i knew it was you. it had to be you." sean stood up and began walking towards him till he was stood just inches from him. 

"me? dude, i cant even do magic tricks, im not a warlock." mark shook his head in disbelief. he would accept a lot from this world, but this was just not one of them. but sean looked at him with such hope, such belief, such determination, he almost wanted to believe him. 

"mark," his accent was strong and almost demanding. "you're gonna be the one to save my world." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some errors in here but my mom's phone is so bugged and so slow that just going through and rereading the text threatens the phone crashing and all text lost and I don't have a beta reader so thnk u for dealing with my shit i love u I hope u like it thnk u for reading Comments r loved and appreciated thank u


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

okay so I know it's been a while since I posted but I've been in a really bad state of mind lately for reasons that even tho I love all my readers I don't feel like Sharing with strangers on the Internet. I know what I wanna do with this story an what I wanna do with the next chapter even I physically cannot motivate myself to write it I just can't do it and I don't know why... I'll be updating as soon as I can, thank you for being patient, I'm sorry.


	6. training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what sort of warrior would mark be if he didn't train?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so SO sorry for the long wait. I have no excuse except for the fact I'm an emo piece of shit and I just wasn't mentally up to it. but hopefully that's gone for now and I can get back on track with updates. I'm so happy you have all been so patient with me. thank you so much.

mark was so completely and utterly overwhelmed that he just collapsed the the ground, pulling his knees to his chest. his mind was whirring a mile a minute and he could barely breathe, let alone make out a sentence. he'd gone from being a dumb high school student that barely finished his homework on time to having an entire kingdoms fate resting on his shoulders. sean seemed concerned, squatting down till he was eye level with mark. 

"are you alright, warlock?" he tilted his head slightly as he asked the question. mark wanted to be alright. he really did. he was scared out of his mind, he was so confused his brain hurt, he could feel a dull throbbing beginning to come back where his head was jammed, he couldn't make sense of anything, and he could barely breathe. so no, he was not alright. 

"don't call me warlock. im not a warlock, sean. i cant be. i can't save your kingdom, im just a dumb teenager." he stood up and took a step back. sean walked with him and grabbed his hand. 

"mark please. please just try." he begged. "im running out of options. im losing my kingdom. please." he looked on the verge of tears. mark was confused, upset, and in pain. he missed his mom, he missed wade, he missed his warm sheets and he missed lucy. but he had too big of a heart, and he couldn't say no to the heartbroken look on seans face. he dropped sean's hand and stuffed his in his pocket, taking a long, deep breath. he nodded slowly, and took a step back towards sean. 

"okay, prince sean. ill do everything that i can. i am, however, making absolutely no promises at all. if i feel that ive tried my hardest and i still can't do it, you let me go back to my world so i can cuddle with my dogs and watch tv. and i have to go to school. AND, on one more condition. i get to go home every night to film my YouTube videos. you can come with me if you want, to make sure that i don't run away or whatever." he added the last line just for sean and felix, as they looked confused and almost scared.

"no i trust you i just, youtube? and tv? what is that?" he seemed so utterly confused, with his eyebrows drawn together, hands fiddling in front of him, eyes squinted. mark thought it was adorable. 

"it's um..." he trailed when he realized that explaining this could go on for hours. "you know what, it doesn't matter. i have a few videos stacked up that should last us till the weekend. until then, I am going to school. it's a wednesday, which means that's only two days of me being in school till im all yours for the weekend. okay?" sean looked completely and totally confused, but he nodded anyway. 

"right," felix interrupted. "come, warlock. you'll begin your training this instant." he said and began to walk out of the room. mark looked over to sean, who shrugged and just followed after felix. 

"oh god," mark muttered to himself as he followed after them. "what on earth have i gotten myself into?"

**

as they arrived at an open field, tall green grass swaying in the breeze, mark could make out one lone figure standing in front of them. he noticed the grin on felix's face, the way his pace increased ever so slightly, like he wanted to get there faster but he didn't wanna see too eager. sean seemed to notice this as his own grin flitted across his face. 

"race ya, fe. ready? set? go!" he took off without another word, leaving both mark and felix in his dust. by the time they both realized what happened, sean was already halfway to the lone figure. they looked at each other, shrugged, and took off running after the prince. felix was almost instantly ahead of mark but, his father forcing him to take track for the first two years of high school could certainly pay off right about now. he pushed through the burning already beginning in his lungs, closing his eyes against the rush of the wind like he did all those years ago. he could hear felix's indignant yell as he passed him. he turned his head to laugh at him, stick his tongue out, but before he could make fun of him, he collided straight into a solid figure. both he and the figure fell to the ground, groaning in pain. "oh shite, warlock, watch where you're going." he heard the heavy accented voice of the prince below him. he struggled to scramble off of him, his chest heaving and his lungs searing in pain. instead of standing up off him, he just rolled over to the side, squeezing his eyes shut and clutching his chest through his shirt. 

"i haven't ran," he panted, voice scratchy at lack of breath. "that fast," another pause for breath. "in two years." he groaned, sitting up slowly. he heard sean groan beside him and he opened his eyes to look over at the prince. 

"gods, mark, you really should face forward in a run." mark knew  he should have responded but he couldn't help but be at a loss of words. sean's normally neatly styled hair was ruffled by the wind, blown back and sticking up in random places. his eyes were the brightest blue mark had ever seen, and his chest was heaving with panting breaths. his cheeks were red and pushed up, mouth pulled into a huge smile. it only took him a few seconds to realize sean was staring right back at him, his smile slowly fading. he saw, out of the corner of his eyes, seans hand slowly reach towards him. a soft female voice made them both look away from each other, made sean's hand drop, made them stand up and take a step back from each other. 

"hate to interrupt this love fest right here," felix was standing directly next to the girl, pressed up against her side, arm tight around her waist. the girl, mark noted, was absolutely beautiful, with sharp features and clear skin. her hair was long and thick, he body was curvy, and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, almost the same as marks himself. if she had been born in his world, she'd be a model. "but i was told we were gonna train. so," she turned her gaze to mark, and her dark eyes turned a murky blue, and she took one step towards mark. "let's train." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter but I really really wanted and needed to get something out. the next one will be longer! thank you all for being so damn patient! I love you guys.


	7. shields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark finally learns whether he has magic or not.

mark took a step back at the shift of color in the girls eyes, feeling terrified all over again. 

"wait!" he held his hands out and watched the color shift back to a soft brown. "i- i dont... what's your name?" he was stalling, and he knew that. 

"my name is marzia. and you are mark, im assuming," she glanced over at sean and felix, who both nodded. 

"i - i - i still don't know if i even have magic. so let's not start by just throwing spells at me." mark stuttered, taking another small step back.

"relax, mark," marzia laughed, soft and tinkling like bells. "if you believe you're in danger, your magic will react instantly inside you and do everything it can to protect you, without you even realizing you're doing it. just trust yourself," by the end of her speech, a ball of fire had slowly formed in the palm of her hand, which she drew back slightly. marks eyes widened. 

"no!" he screamed, at the same time as sean yelled, "marzia! no!" it was too late, though, as the fireball had been flung. mark watched everything in slow motion. he closed his eyes, threw his hands up in an attempt to protect himself, and turned his head away as he waited for the searing pain of heat against flesh. but it never came. 

"holy shit," he heard sean say, but it was muffled, as though mark had been shoved underwater. slowly, very slowly, he lowered his arms, turned his head back around, and opened his eyes. it looked like he was underwater too, if the ocean was purple. he was surrounded by a thick, dark, purple bubble, the ball of fire repeatedly trying to press through   the shield before eventually fizzing out as marzia stood there, amazed. mark was in the same boat as everyone else, spinning in a slow circle, eyes wide as he took in his purple tinted surroundings. 

"sean," he heard felix whisper. "his eyes." he turned to face sean, who made direct eye contact with him. mark blinked, and the shield was gone the second he opened his eyes. 

"mark, you did that." sean said softly, walking up to mark. "your eyes, they were different. they were purple. just like the shield. you have magic, mark." he grabbed a startled mark by the front of the shirt and pulled him into a strong hug. "you've given me hope, mark." he whispered as felix and marzia shared a look. "thank you. i believe in you." mark hugged him back for a few long seconds, taking in his crisp, citrusy scent, the warmth of his body heat calming mark down before he gently pushed him away. 

"don't put all your hope in me yet, sean. im not gonna be able to protect your kingdom with a tiny purple shield." he spoke gently, he didn't want to get sean's hopes up but he didn't wanna crush them either. sean opened his mouth to reply, but marzia stepped forward and cut him off. 

"mark, that was amazing. ive never seen a shield so strong," she complimented, grabbing mark by the shoulders and shaking him. her eyes were wide and bright, her smile blazing. mark laughed softly. 

"thanks, marzia." he mumbled, face turning red. 

"okay!" marzia clapped her hands and took a few steps back. "let's work on some more of that magic!" 

*

mark was exhausted. he was sore, beaten and bloody, and he felt completely and totally drained. after that one shield, he had only been able to produce a few more before realizing he wasn't in any life threatening danger. after that, his magic had sort of fizzed out on him. he was still able to produce shields, but they were small and weak. some of them had holes in them, some of them were able to be broken through after one hit, some of them only covered the back of him. they kept getting weaker and weaker as mark got more tired and more beaten. he had been hit by a barrage of different things. swords had been barreled at him, leaving tiny cuts across his biceps. he'd been hit by a few fireballs, but those had quickly stopped being used once his shields had began to fail. he was knocked around, beaten down, once picked up in the air and dropped down, only to be caught by prince sean. marzia really didn't play around, and mark had only felt more and more like a failure as he got hit by more and more spells. he was frustrated to say the least. he was currently pacing around sean's room, while the prince sat on his bed watching him. felix had left with marzia when she dismissed training. 

"you did good today." sean said softly. mark scoffed and shook his head, stopping his pacing for a brief second to stare disbelievingly at sean. 

"are you kidding me, prince sean?" he stopped his pacing for good, unable to stop himself as he dropped down on to sean's bed. his legs were killing him. "i was miserable. i took almost every hit she threw at me." he groaned, covering his face with his hands. 

"so what?" sean shrugged. "you also threw up a shield at almost every hit she threw at you. they may have failed eventually, but no shield lasts forever. you were incredible out there, mark. and you're only gonna get better as training goes on. im really proud of you." he said the last part softly, like if he said it very loudly he'd terrify mark. "you should probably go home, though. it's getting late." he ended, looking over at mark. he touched the boys shoulder softly. mark jumped slightly at the touch.

"honestly?" he laughed. "i don't think i can make it that far. my legs are dead tired." he shook his head, rubbing the palms of his hands against his thighs. "do you think i could stay here for a night?" he was embarrassed to ask, but honestly the castle was too far from his door, and he was way too tired to want to walk all the way through the treacherous forest just to get home. 

"um," sean looked around carefully before nodding. "yes, sure, of course. ill have someone bring in a mattress for you." he nodded and stood up. "just wait here, alright? ill be right back." 

mark had already closed his eyes, but he nodded slowly and laid down on sean's bed. the prince shook his head slowly, and left the room to fetch a few servants to bring in a feather mattress for his friend. by the time he returned, though, mark had already fallen asleep. sean couldn't help but stare as his servants got the mattress ready next to his bed. his bright red hair was streaked through with dirt and grass, messed up wildly and covering different parts of his face. he was spread messily against his beed, shirt riding up slightly to reveal his tanned abdomen. his chest was rising and falling slowly, mouth open as he let out each soft breath. his face was calm, free of all the stress and worry that sean had seen on his face all day. in all honestly, sean thought mark was one of the most beautiful people he had ever laid eyes on. he had always had an interest in girls, but he also had found some certain guys to be attractive enough to grab his attention. mark was certainly one of those. 

"prince sean?" one of the servants said softly, careful not to disturb the sleeping warlock. "we've set it all up." sean looked over to him and smiled thankfully. 

"thank you guys. your service is appreciated." sean said, patting one of the servants on the back as they left his room. they all nodded to him as they left his room. 

"mark." sean called softly, walking over to the sleeping boy. "wake up, mark. come on, ive got your bed all set up." mark woke slowly, blinking up at sean. sean smiled softly and grabbed his hand, pulling mark up and leading him to the mattress set up at the side of his bed. it was one of the softest mattresses the castle had to offer. it was covered in soft blankets and pillows, and though it wasn't as big as sean's, he felt it would be enough for mark. 

"thank you, prince sean." mark muttered softly, voice rough from sleep and his exhuastion from the day. sean wasn't gonna lie, hearing mark speak his name in that voice sent shivers down his spine. 

"you're welcome, mark." he replied, just as quietly as mark had. as soon as mark had kicked his shoes off and crawled under the covers, he was asleep. sean admired him for a few seconds before stripping down to only his shirt and pants and climbing into bed. "goodnight, warlock." he said quietly, expecting no response as he finally fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwwwwww Sean is starting to admire mark *eyebrows waggle waggle* I know this is a short chapter but I hope u guys liked it! life has been terrible terrible terrible but I finally had inspiration to write. thank you so much for being patient. love you all. also the reason mark isn't dead is because yes marzia knocked him around but she never used her magic with intent to hurt him so it never hurt him TOO MUCH, but using so much magic after never using it before completely exhausted and drained him. I imagine it would be a little bit like running after not running for a while, and you get that tightness in your stomach and the next day your thighs are all sore and what not. so it's more from running around dodging stuff, using the magic, and yes being picked up and thrown around by Marzia, but she would never do anything to seriously injure him


	9. IM SORRY

okay guys, I know you expect this to be an update but I can't. none of you know but my boyfriend helped me out with this story a lot. he helped me write the chapters, come up with ideas, edit, blah blah blah. it was really both of our stories without his name on it. but recently I found out he's been cheating on me. and I'm crying just while writing this. coming back to this story is almost impossible for me right now. I need to put it on hold. just for a little bit, it's not going away forever, I'm too proud of it to do that. I just need you guys to be patient with me through this.

HOWEVER!!! even though I can't write this story, doesn't mean I can't write. writing really really helps me get through times like these, so I am making a short multichaptered (maybe five or ten chapters) fic. it's about, HOW CLICHÉ, Mark pretending to be jacks boyfriend for the holidays. the first chapter will be out sometime today! so thank you guys so much for putting up with me through this, and I'll return to this story as soon as I can


End file.
